Give me a Hand
by Merisha
Summary: E/O Challenge. Drabble Word: Control. Sammy's POV :D - Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's challenge - Rated T for language. A ghoulish hunt gone wrong leaves Dean fighting for his life.
1. Give me a Hand

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Chest

**Chapter 1: **Give me a Hand (Dean's POV)

**Note:** This is my first drabble which Phoebe said I should upload and share LOL :D - I did it as a 'get well soon' for Muffy - nothing like Hurt!Dean and Panicky!Sam to make her feel better ;) - Just playing in Enkidu07's sandbox for a minute :D

One story - many drabbles.

100 words on the nose ;)

* * *

Should that be on the outside?

I stare at the gory, jagged bone protruding from my chest. Funny, doesn't hurt. That can't be good. There should be some pain, right? I swallow the tangy taste of blood, Sammy suddenly next to me, his face sickly white.

"Oh god, Dean! Hold on!"

Hold onto what? I look around stupidly. And then it hits.

Motherfuckingsonofabitchjerk!

"Ow."

"Dean! The ambulance is here, stay with me!"

I huff in a breath, shit, not a brilliant idea. I may scream before passing out, Sam's hand unexpectedly in mine.

Oh right, I'll just hold onto that.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chestburster

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Sheet

**Chapter 2: **Chestburster (Sammy's POV)

**Note:** Okay, I have to eat my words Fudge it ;) – PADavis and Deangirl said that I'd become hooked, and I told them "NEVER" … and guess what … I'm friggin hooked LOL :D – Officially playing in Enkidu07's sandbox :D – the story continues :)

This chapter it still a 'get well soon' for Muffy and a 'OMG BB and Peeps" :D

And Lizz, don't die, hang in there – it's on its way!! ;)

100 words on the nose ;)

* * *

"Looks like something tried climbing out of his chest."

The medic sitting next to me in the ambulance tucks a thermal sheet around Dean. I barely register his words as he talks to the hospital over the two-way.

"Severe trauma", "shock", "ETA", all just white noise as I watch my unconscious brother fighting for each breath through the oxygen mask.

I'm gripping his wrist, being his lifeline, haunted by images of the ghoul sticking its corporeal hand into Dean's chest, ripping it back out, solid energy cracking it open and leaving a wound an 'Alien Queen' would be proud of.

* * *

TBC


	3. The Darkness

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Steady

**Chapter 3: **The Darkness (Dean's POV)

**Note:** Extra Special Big Deal Birthday Challenge for Woodburner - plus belated Happy Birthday for Rin, still a get well soon for Muffy and just medication for Lizz ;) - Officially playing in Enkidu07's sandbox with the millions of others ;)

100 words on the nose ;)

* * *

Darkness, followed by sound. A siren? The faint beeping of a monitor? All keeping rhythm with the thudding of my heart. Shit! It hurts! But something grounds me, a gentle, steady pressure on my wrist, a voice, Sammy's voice. It pulls at me, almost giving me the strength to open my eyes. Almost.

"You're going to be fine, Dean, you hear me? Just hold on, we're nearly there."

My heart shudders in my aching chest. Oh crap, Sammy, I think I'm in trouble.

"Dean! What's happening to him? DEAN? NO!"

The screeching of an alarm follows me back into darkness.

* * *

TBC


	4. Live Long

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Dry

**Chapter 4: **Live Long (Sammy's POV)

**Note:** Happy Birthday challenge for the completely, awesomely, fantabulous PA Davis :) - Two chapters, just for her - Hope you have a spectacular day, bud!!! xxx – Extra challenge … "work in a delirious, delusional, dopey, or drowsy Dean!" … okay, here goes ;)

100 words on the nose ;)

* * *

"Dean! Don't leave me! Please!"

My voice breaks, watching one medic inject something into Dean's arm, the other pumping air rhythmically into his lungs.

"Come on kid, don't do this."

He picks up the paddles, lets them hover above Dean's chest, but a sudden, steady beep stops his next movements. Dean inhales, I exhale, throat dry. His eyelids flutter as he starts gasping, his hand clamping around mine as his body arches in discomfort.

"Thrr yet?"

He coughs, it sounds painful.

"Not yet, Dean, nearly, just hold on."

"Warp nine, Mssr Spock."

Delirious eyes lock with mine. Damn good drugs.

* * *

TBC


	5. Old Habits

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Dry

**Chapter 5: **Old Habits (Dean's POV)

**Note:** Part deux with some fudging :D - still part of the Happy Birthday challenge for PA Davis ;)

100 words on the nose ;)

* * *

Spock needs a haircut.

I blink, blurry images morphing to reveal Sammy's tear streaked face. Not Spock? Sonnavabitch, I'm not Kirk? Seriously? Fuck, really wanted to see the new Trek movie, shit happens.

I watch moisture trickling from Sammy's nose, he sniffs, wiping it on his dry sleeve. Snot's just pouring out of him.

I try to move my hand to my pocket, need a tissue.

"Dean? What you looking for, dude?"

"Need, wipe, your nose."

He snorts, then chuckles, stilling my movements, reaching into his own pocket.

I count to three in my head, he blows.

"I got it."

* * *

TBC


	6. Irreplaceable

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Worn

**Chapter 6: **Irreplaceable (Sammy's POV)

**Note:** This is for Platinumroselady. The challenge this week, to help her speedy recovery, is some sick!worn!Sam. Get well soon, hun! :)

100 words on the nose ;)

* * *

Dean's eyes flutter closed, his breathing harsh, rattling in his ribcage.

"ETA, five minutes."

I stare, still in shock, as the EMT checks readings, before cautiously lifting and changing the blood soaked dressing covering the leaking wound.

"Is he in pain?"

"No, kid, he's unconscious. You doing okay there? You look worn out."

I nod, my shaky hand moving to gently squeeze Dean's lax fingers, swallowing the urge to gag. I can't lose him, he's irreplaceable.

"How bad is it?"

"Not good, his vitals are all over the place. He your big brother?"

My throat tightens.

"He's more than that."

* * *

TBC


	7. Promises

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Alert

**Chapter 7: **Promises (Dean's POV)

**Note:** This is still for Platinumroselady, hope you recover soon, hun! :)

100 words on the nose ;)

* * *

Anxious voices. Movement. Pain. Ow, shit! Serious pain.

I suck in a breath, oxygen flooding my tight lungs, released on an agonized sob.

"Let's get him into trauma one!"

Heavy lids open, fighting to stay alert. Everything's moving too fast, lights overhead blurring as they push me down a corridor.

Sammy's running next to me, trying to keep up with the gurney, stopping abruptly, before a team of strangers start lifting, prodding, injecting, asking questions? I'm being pulled back into murky shadows I can't control, suddenly scared.

"It's okay, Dean. I'm here. Be here when you wake up."

"Prms?"

"Promise!"

* * *

TBC


	8. Paging Doctor McCoy

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Passion(ate)

**Chapter 8: **Paging Doctor McCoy (Sammy's POV)

**Note:** Two part drabble. It's Sensue's birthday this week, and she has a soft spot for crossovers, so we've been challenged to add characters from other TV shows, movies or books. Happy Birthday hun :)

100 words on the nose ;)

* * *

I watch nervously as they prep Dean, trying to stabilize him, already signing a consent form.

'_Paging Doctor McCoy'_ filters over an intercom, a smirk tugging at my trembling lips, Dean would just love that.

Another doctor barks orders, requesting blood, x-rays, a myriad of medical stuff I can't remember, he seems sickly thrilled, obviously passionate about his work.

"We need to get him into surgery immediately, any next of kin?"

"This is his brother, Sam."

Annoyed eyes lock with mine, instantly masked by a reassuring smile.

Probably just my imagination, but it sends a weird chill down my spine.

* * *

TBC


	9. Instincts

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Passion(ate)

**Chapter 9: **Instincts (Sammy's POV)

**Note:** Part 2 of Sensue's birthday drabble challenge ;)

100 words on the nose ;)

* * *

"I'm Doctor Smith."

His attitude is cold and clinical, a creepy glint to his eyes.

"My team and I are in charge of your brother's surgery."

Shit, must be tired, should maybe sit down. My body's shaking uncontrollably, everything's making me edgy.

"Thanks doc, appreciate it."

He isn't asking questions and it niggles at me, like he's seen this type of injury before. Dean's life is in his hands and I feel uneasy, giving him a final passionate plea.

"Please, he's all I've got."

His response doesn't dispel my fears as they wheel Dean away.

"I'll do everything humanly possible."

* * *

TBC


	10. Looking Back

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Time

**Chapter 10: **Looking Back (Sammy's POV)

**Note:** It's Anjelicious's birthday this week! She has a request for some wee!chester action, specifically 1-3 year old Sam. Happy birthday hun :)

100 words on the nose ;)

* * *

I seat myself in the waiting area, watching the activity with disinterest.

My thoughts linger with my critically injured brother, fighting for his life.

A mother entertains her toddler, reading to him, pointing at pictures, her tone enacting the scenes. I smile, imagining a younger Dean doing the same. He'd read my favorite book to me 'for the millionth time', even after it fell apart. He eventually had it memorized, and if I nag him enough, he'll recite it to me, even to this day.

Wringing my hands, I watch the clock, minutes flowing into hours.

Please, Dean, be alright.

* * *

TBC


	11. Let me count the ways

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Glimmer

**Chapter 11: **Let me count the ways (Sammy's POV)

**Note:** It's Nana56's birthday this week! She has a request hurt Dean and caring Sam (woman after my own heart LOL XD). Happy birthday hun :)

100 words on the nose ;)

* * *

Been seven hours, thirty three minutes and forty seconds since they wheeled Dean away. My knee bounces agitatedly, leaning back in my chair, picking at another cuticle, before biting it. Nervous habit.

My phone vibrates again and I pull it out of my pocket. It's Bobby, phoning for the sixth time since my first call.

"Sam, any news?'

"Nope, still waiting."

"Shit, kid, nearly there, just five blocks away."

Thank God, a glimmer of hope, Bobby's here. Can't take much more, stomach's all knotted, already thrown up four times. I'm gonna lose it any moment, my voice cracks.

"Please, hurry."

* * *

TBC


	12. Merchandise

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Ankle

**Chapter 12: **Merchandise(Doctor Smith's POV)

**Note:** Seeing as Dean is in surgery, I thought I'd change perspectives completely LOL :)

100 words on the nose ;)

* * *

Kid's just hanging on, the damage extensive, as I start operating.

"So, what've we got?"

"Insurance says he's Dean Wilson, one brother, Sam, uncle up in South Dakota. Other than that, he's alone in the world."

I grin, a perfect candidate.

Looking at the wound, I recognize the handy work. My brother, Fletcher. Idiot, striking in daylight. My other siblings assist me, youngest staring at the boy's ankle, licking her lips. I shake my head.

"What, Zachary? Just looking."

Need him alive, but it will be easy to fake his death, his injuries are serious enough, nobody will ask questions.

* * *

TBC


	13. On the Menu

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Ankle

**Chapter 13: **On the Menu (Doctor Smith's POV)

**Note:** A bit more, because I just couldn't leave it alone until next week LOL :)

100 words on the nose ;)

* * *

It takes the extensive expertise that I literally devoured from the real Doctor Smith to save this boy's life.

He crashes twice during surgery, but with my handpicked team, we manage to resuscitate him.

I fight my own urges, the smell of fresh meat making my mouth water.

"He looks positively yummy, wish we could keep him. I'd start on his ankle and move my way up."

I glare at my ghoulish assistant, there's a smirk on her face.

"Well, unfortunately, he's not for us. We need to keep him alive to transport to our client, likes his victims breathing."

* * *

TBC


	14. Laying the Ground Work

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Alarm

**Chapter 14: **Laying the Ground Work (Doctor Smith's POV)

**Note: Thanks to Phoebe for her speedy assistance LOL - enjoy :D**

100 words on the nose ;)

* * *

The boy's patched up, stable, but critical. Need to get him onto an ambulance and on route to our client as soon as possible. First have to take care of the brother. Sam. He'll want to see the body.

"Hand me the Propanolol and Morphine doses."

That will be enough to slow Dean's heart rate and respiration to mimic death. Already adjusted the equipment to give a false reading.

I inject the fluids into the IV and watch, fascinated, as the steady beat slows down, followed by the sharp alarm of a flat line.

"Time of death, Ten Forty Five."

* * *

**TBC**


	15. Lost

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Alarm

**Chapter 15: **Lost (Sammy's POV)

**Note:** Part two, because "Alarm" is such a great word :)

100 words on the nose ;)

* * *

I look at my watch again, Bobby should be here any minute, he's probably just parking the truck.

My heart rate speeds up when I notice the doc walking down the hallway towards me. An alarm goes off in my head when I see the look on his face. I stand on shaky legs, palms sweaty.

"Sam."

His voice is soft. Oh god, something doesn't feel right. Please, please, just don't say it.

"My brother?"

His next words make the room spin and tilt, vision blurring, heart stopping, the world ending.

"I'm so sorry, son. We did everything we could."

* * *

**TBC**


	16. Breaking Point

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Spent

**Chapter 16: **Breaking Point (Sammy's POV)

**Note:** Thanks to everyone who're still sticking with this drabble story, your patience is admirable ROFL XD – and OMG OMG – EXTRA HUMUNGOUS THANKS to the amazing Muffy Morrigan who did a fantabulously awesome banner for this little story - http_**(colon)**_//muffymorrigan_**(dot)**_deviantart_**(dot)**_com/art/Give-Me-a-Hand-for-Merisha-130907980

100 words on the nose ;)

* * *

"No."

Please, it's not true, it can't be.

The air is suddenly thick, un-breathable. Hours spent waiting, wondering, hoping. All for nothing?

"No."

I shake my head, this isn't real. My desperate prayers couldn't have gone unanswered?

The doctor says something I don't hear, my arms flailing, trying to find purchase as my legs buckle.

Strong arms grab me from behind, steadily guiding me to a chair. I try focusing on the face swimming before my eyes.

"Breathe, Sam, breathe kid."

It's Bobby. Oh god. Bobby. I can't inhale past the lump in my throat.

"He's. Gone. He. Left. Me."

* * *

TBC


	17. The Cavalry’s here

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Spent

**Chapter 17: **The Cavalry's here (Bobby's POV)

**Note:** Part 2, because Bobby needs a say.

100 words on the nose ;)

* * *

Sam's words tear a permanent hole in my heart.

The look on the boy's face says everything. Dean's gone. Kid didn't make it. Guilt starts eating at me, should've gotten here sooner. Goddamnit!

Sam has a hand clamped on my arm. His eyes are desperate, unbelieving, brimming with unshed tears. He can't seem to breathe. He's inconsolable, on the verge of breaking, and I don't think we'll be able to put him back together if he does.

"Sam, need you to inhale, nice and slow."

He doesn't react and I shake him, fear gripping me. I can't lose him too.

* * *

TBC


	18. Singer Bobby Singer

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Ditch

**Chapter 18: '**Singer. Bobby Singer' (Bobby's POV)

**Note:** Small heads up, I'm gonna finish this story off in chapter 20 :) - thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews and fav's :D

100 words on the nose ;)

* * *

A nurse rushes over with oxygen, Sam taking gulping breaths in a last ditch effort to regain control.

"Easy, kiddo. You're okay. I've got ya."

The doc clears his throat impatiently.

"You must be the uncle, listed as next of kin."

I check to make sure Sam's breathing steadily before nodding my head.

"Yeah, Bobby Singer."

A strange look flickers across his features, _I don't like this guy_.

"Singer? Well, Mr. Singer, sorry for your loss."

Sam squeezes my arm, pulling the mask from his face, voice weak, eyes imploring.

"Need to see him. Please, Bobby. Take me to Dean."

* * *

TBC


	19. The Only Place

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Control

**Chapter 19: **The Only Place (Sammy's POV)

**Note:** Last week was the 'birthday request drabbles' with the word 'Pressure', which I did separately, because I couldn't fit it into this story, but I'm back LOL :D - Final chapter up next week … Enjoy! :D

100 words on the nose ;)

* * *

This unbearable ache… deep inside… will never leave me. Not ever. It's like someone ripped out a piece of my flesh, leaving a gaping hole.

Oh god… like Dean's chest.

Can still see the dark blood, flowing thick and fast between my fingers, battling to save his life.

But I failed. He's gone, taken a part of me with him, the most important part.

I wipe my eyes, trying to breathe, Bobby helping me up, taking control, as we slowly follow the doc to the one place I don't want to be, the only place I can be… with Dean.

* * *

TBC


End file.
